Recent time has witnessed a considerable evolution in fashion industry, focusing on individual users. There has been a considerable industrial effort to develop various devices and solutions to manage accessories for various body parts of users, such as hair, particularly for women users. More specifically, hair ties have been known to be a necessity for women users and managing hair tie is one of the know challenges in the technical domain.
The prior arts disclose various solutions, such as having hair tie on woman's wrist, however, due to the unpleasant and unattractive nature; it may not be a preferable option for women users to wear hair ties directly on their wrist, which eventually resulting in losing their hair ties when they need them most. Prior art solutions, such as hair ties when worn on the wrist may be tight due to the elastic properties resulting in cutting off circulation and leaving behind indentations. In addition, hair ties directly attached to user's wrist over time may carry harmful bacteria; introduce allergies and other skin inflammations, thereby posing health risk for user,
Thus, in the light of the above mentioned background art, it is evident that, there is a need a solution for women's everyday active lifestyle which enables them to keep their hair tie when they need it most in a hygienic manner. There exists a need for an operable bracelet, wearable by the users on body part such as wrist, accommodating hair ties. An operable bracelet is desired.